


Good Enough to Eat

by prettypheromoans



Series: My Klance Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Heat, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Galra!Keith, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, bottom!Keith, dub-con, pretty forest nymph aliens, self-lubricating dicks, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith and Lance are on an alien planet when they decide to eat some strange berries. Overcome by the need to be fucked, the locals have to pitch in to save Keith.





	Good Enough to Eat

Lance couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There, barely two feet in front of him, was Keith, bent over on all fours while taking the prehensile alien cock of some kind of fucking wood nymph alien dude and moaning himself to completion without a single touch to his own cock. Even more unbelievable still, he was jerking off to it.

 

The situation had arose some fifty minutes ago, when Keith had to sit down because he was feeling unwell during their trek through an alien forest. They were meant to be scouting the place for signs of alien life. Along the way, they’d found something that looked like deep red blueberries, given them a quick scan to determine whether or not they were safe for human consumption, and promptly eaten them. Lance had sat with Keith for some time, watching his boyfriend’s condition deteriorate and beginning to feel a bit sick himself.

 

He had watched Keith’s face slowly crinkle into a grimace of pain, until he was actually crying. Lance kept trying to sooth him, but Keith only seemed to shudder and whimper whenever Lance tried to give him comforting face kisses and rub his shoulder.

 

Eventually the sun began to set, and Lance tugged Keith closer into his embrace to keep him warm, but Keith’s cries only continued to increase in pitch. Suddenly, Lance’s eyes shot up from where they had been concernedly staring at the top of Keith’s head to see a gentle fizzle of light come from the tree about ten feet in front of them. A creature — No, a person — seemed to phase right out of the tree, yawning and stretching themself. They rubbed their eyes their gaze fell on the pair and insisted, “What in the world are you making all that racket for?”

 

Lance yelped in response, then gathered himself as he realized the alien wasn’t hostile. “Oh, thank god. Uh, I’m super sorry we woke you up, but do you think you could help us? He just started feeling sick like this a couple minutes ago and I’ve scanned him but I haven’t been able to figure out what’s wrong and I think I’m starting to get sick, too,” He rambled

 

Upon hearing that the alien rushed over quickly, then took Keith’s face in their hand to study it. Keith made a loud mewling noise in response, and the alien’s eyes widened in realization.

 

“Oh no,” they gasped

 

“Oh, shit,” Lance groaned

 

“Did you eat the red berries?” The alien asked frantically

 

“Yeah,” Lance grit out

 

“Oh, no. Those berries are called ya’akamora. They’re meant for mating season. Or, well, to put people into heat for mating season.”

 

“Mating season?!” Lance cried, voice pitching high

 

The alien bit their lip. “Yeah. If he doesn’t mate, he’ll wither.”

 

“...Wither?”

 

“Yes. Once every cycle, the-“ Lance’s translation device stutters in the telltale sign of encountering a word that doesn’t translate to English, then approximates the word as female-“of our tribe eat the berries and put themselves into heat, and wait to be mated. The undesirable ones are left to wither.” Lance still doesn’t understand exactly what they mean until they continue, “If you want him to survive, we’ll have to recruit at least one more person to help.”

 

“Wh-what do you mean, one more person?! What makes you think you’ll be getting your hands on my boyfriend?!” Lance shouts indignantly, pulling Keith closer to his chest and away from the alien’s touch. Keith immediately whines and begins to reach for them again.

 

The alien raises an eyebrow dubiously, grabbing Keith’s hand to sate him. “How many did he eat?”

 

“Uh... how much do you usually eat?”

 

“Three. One for each anjiik.” The translator stutters again, then murmurs something like god.

 

“Oh, fuck. We each had, like, ten.”

 

They gasp. “You ate them, too?! You should be in the same condition as him!”

 

Lance cringes. “Well, uh, we look a lot like the same species I guess, but he’s actually, uh...half-Galra.” He mutters the last part quietly.

 

The alien sucks in their bottom lip. “That’s bad. We used to use the berries to poison Galra, since it effects them much more strongly than most species. We may need more than just three people.”

 

Lance is grateful that they don’t recoil at the mention of Keith being Galra, but something twists in his stomach at the thought of letting someone else — many someone elses, apparently — get at Keith. But if Keith might actually die...

 

“Wait.” Lance glares. “How do I know you’re not just trying to trick us?”

 

The alien tilts their head a bit, seemingly in thought. Then, they reach out and touch a hand to Lance’s cheek, stroking.

 

Lance immediately shudders and leans into the touch, feeling as though a tension he’d previously been unconscious of has just melted out of his body. Then, they withdraw their hand, and Lance is immediately struck with a strong feeling of discomfort, enough to make him twist where he sits.

 

“What the fuck,” Lance gasps. “Shit, you really are not joking.”

 

The alien nods solemnly. “Do I have your consent, then? We’ll take care of you, too.”

 

Lance bites his lip, then looks down at Keith, who he realizes hasn’t said a word this entire time because of the pain Lance can see clearly etched on his face. “Fuck, okay,” Lance relents, swooping down quickly to press a consoling kiss to the top of Keith’s head.

 

“Okay. If we’re gonna do this, then my name’s Ylen. What are yours?”

 

“I’m Lance, he’s Keith.”

 

“Okay, Lance and Keith. I’m going to go get some help. You should start undressing him and, uh, begin, while I’m gone,” They say before rising.

 

And that’s the story of how Lance ended up jerking himself off to the sight of three tall, limberly muscular aliens touching his boyfriend all over while a fourth strokes and kisses him from behind. They’re really not unattractive for an alien species, Lance thinks. They’re mostly a pale, yet warm green, which gradiates into gold in some places. They’re not exactly markings — Lance thinks they’re something like tan lines. Three of the four have deeper green hair that stretches past their shoulders, interspersed with faintly pink florets, while the fourth, who is currently having their dick sucked by Keith, has a sort of short mossy thing going on. All of them have pointed ears like Alteans, and pale, clear blue irises on faint green sclera.

 

Forest nymphs, basically.

 

Ylen is the one currently fucking Keith from behind, while a third kisses and massages all over Keith’s body. To Lance’s shock, (and arousal) Keith had actually begun secreting fluids from his hole, which made it rather easy for all of them to slip in without much resistance. Lance was a bit confused as to why none of them were touching Keith’s dick at first, at least until he realized that they were dealing with him as they would a female of their species.

 

Keith honestly didn’t seem to have any objection to that, content to suckle on the cock in his mouth and let himself be penetrated by Ylen’s wriggling length. That, and the hands and mouth of the third alien stimulating his body seemed to be more than enough to get him off, seeing as he’d already come twice untouched.

 

The strangest part of all of this was that Lance was enjoying it. He’d always considered himself a sort of a jealous guy, certainly not one who would be okay with his lover sleeping around, and certainly not one who was happy to watch as his boyfriend’s hole twitched with the autonomous movements of another person’s anatomy. And maybe it was just the heat talking, but Lance was honestly enraptured by the way Ylen barely had to move their hips to fuck Keith, prehensile cock prodding at his insides in such a way that was apparently good enough to have Keith moaning like a porn star around the similar member in his mouth. Suddenly, Lance saw Ylen’s cock spasm inside him, secreting more of that blue-tinted liquid he’d noticed coming from all of their cocks. Ylen’s release seemed to trigger a similar reaction in Keith, causing him to moan breathily around the cock in his mouth as more of his white cum shot onto the ground below him. At this point, there was practically a puddle.

 

Ylen stepped away from Keith’s hole, only to look tiredly over to Lance and grin, “Your turn.”

 

So Lance stepped out of the grasp of the alien that had been groping him — he thought their name might have been something like Innis — and slid his hands around Keith’s hips. They wiggled happily in response, as if glad to feel the soft, warm callouses of Lance’s hands instead of the strangely smooth and cool hands of their alien friends again. The action caused more of the various fluids within Keith’s hole to drip out, including a streak of Lance’s own cum. He rubbed the head of his cock through it, trying to gather it all up before pushing his cock into Keith’s abused hole, which inevitably only caused it to gush out further. Lance’s eyes were laser-focused on the way all their slick oozed out from around his cock, taking a few thrusts just to watch his thickness displace it all before really getting down to business.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypheromoans for more content like this ;)  
> Let me know what you thought! I live for validation and attention


End file.
